


Burnin’ N’ Itchin’

by Somethingaboutit



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: David and Matteo can drive, David finds Matteo driving a truck sexy, David is sassy, David owns a Nissan, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hickies, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Matteo can’t keep it in his pants, Matteo is an idiot, Matteo owns a truck, Smoking, Smut, cute boyfriends, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingaboutit/pseuds/Somethingaboutit
Summary: “What is this?” Jonas asks, sitting in Matteo’s living room with the couple. David playing music from the blondes speaker, “Peaches” David responds, bobbing his head to the song—“Stanky and fishy, fishy and stanky” He contiues. Jonas looks over at Matteo to try and get an answer, only getting a shrug from him in response.





	1. Why do I love you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matteo has the flat to himself, so he invites David over.

David is laying down on Matteo’s couch, one leg slung up on the back of it and the other in his boyfriends lap. David playing some music in the background only to shuffle his ‘Temple Run’ playlist. Usually listening to this music with headphones while playing Temple Run because, he’s that bitch. Burnin’ N’ Itchin’ filling the room, making David laugh then move his head to the beat. “I got STD’s they make my coochie itch” He sings along, Matteo just shaking his head in response. “Why do I love you?” He asks, rubbing David’s leg fondly. “My toes” He sasses back, “Fuck off, I hate feet” Matteo replies, “Lemme suck on those toes” He laughs out, the song finally ending only to have The Loophole by Garfunkel and Oats start. 

“Lord knows you’re no virgin baby” Matteo sighs, only to have David kick him. “Says who?” He asks, “My bed like ten minutes ago!” The blonde answers, motioning to his room. “Fuck me in ass, cause I love Jesus” David tells him. 

“We don’t do anal?” Matteo questions, grabbing David’s phone and placing it on the table beside him. Then pulls the boy into his lap, his hands finding their way to David’s behind. “Babe, I was taught to keep an Asprin in between my knees” David contiues, making Matteo roll his eyes and pull him in for a kiss. “You’re really hot, like really fucking hot but this song is not doing it for me” He explains, David laughs and turns the song off. “You know, I don’t think we’ve done it in here before” David begins, Matteo taking a second to understand what he was implying. When he finally connected the dots, he grabs the boys’ hips and starts carrying him to his room. 

“You’re fucking perfect baby” Matteo moans, David riding him like he’s getting payed a million dollars to do so. “You feel so fucking good, fuck Teo” He moans, they’re both pretty sure that they neighbors can hear and Hans is going to get a note on the door about it. But they could care less, because they’re horny teenagers who’re in love. “Fuck baby” Matteo groans, grabbing onto the boys’ hips, thrusting up into David. On a particularly deep thrust, David practically screams with pleasure. “Fuck babe, I-I’m so close” He adds, “Let go baby, come for me” Matteo encourages, David’s orgasm rushing through him seconds later. The feeling of him clenching around Matteo making him finish inside the boy. “Fuck” He moans, pulling David down for a kiss. 

Once they come down from their orgasms, David gets up and puts on his boxers and a pair of Matteo’s sweats. Matteo ties and throws away the condom, then does the same as David. They lay down on the blondes bed, Matteo’s hand playing with David’s hair while the boy plays temple run, like always. 

“Mm, I love you” He mumbles, “Was?” David asks with a smile. “I love you” Matteo responds, David’s smile growing wider. “I love you too” He says, giving the blonde a kiss. “Mm”

“Walk the halls of high school with my purity ring” David mumbles, making Matteo groan. “Have you seen the music video?” He asks, Matteo shaking his head in response. David doesn’t even have to think before opening YouTube and pulling up the music [video](https://youtu.be/j8ZF_R_j0OY). 

“Oh my god, what the fuck?” The blonde asks, laughing in the process. “This is one of my favorite ones” 


	2. Box of Chocolates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matteo hears a knock on his balcony door, and finds a sad David.

It’s around 02:40 when Matteo is woken up by a knocking sound, he opens his eyes and sees someone on his balcony. “David?” He whispers, getting up from his bed and walking to open the door. “Teo” David cries, collapsing into the blondes arms. Matteo doesn’t know what’s going on, to he picks David up and places him on his bed. 

He glances down at his boyfriend, and sees that he’s dressed in pajama pants, one of his sweaters and has on some slides. David kicks off his shoes, then makes grabby hands at his boyfriend. “What’s wrong baby?” He asks, making David sob harder. “Why did Jenny have to die?” — What? Who’s Jenny? “Baby, who’s Jenny?” Matteo asks. “In Forrest Gump! Jenny gets aids and dies! Why did she have to die!” David exclaims, Matteo just rubbing the boys back while he cries into his shoulder. “I don’t know baby, I don’t know” 

Once Matteo gets his boy to calm down, David pulls away from him so that they’re face to face. David wipes his face and takes a deep breath. “I just don’t get it. Forrest was in love with Jenny, and he was such a good guy and all Jenny did was hurt him. She had sex with him, left, then years later was like ‘that’s our kid by the way’. Then she goes and dies!” David rants, Matteo can’t help but find him adorable as he does so. “Oh baby, why’d you watch such a sad movie alone?” Matteo questions, placing a soft kiss on the boys lips. “Mm, b’cause I didn’t want to wake you up. Then, I saw that you were awake and I walked over here while crying—which apparently is weird because people were looking at me like I was on something” David mumbles in response, moving himself on top of Matteo in the process. 

“If we ever have a kid together, don’t die” David begs, Matteo holding back his laughter while he does so. “I won’t baby, I won’t” He responds. “Babe, no. Promise me, if we have a kid. Do. Not. Die” David warns, his cold hands on each side of Matteo’s face. Matteo does the same, “I promise. I love you”. They share a few more sweet kisses before David has calmed down enough to go to sleep. 

“If we have a kid, would they have an Italian name or a German name?” David asks, Matteo takes a moment to think. “I don’t know, but I’ve always loved the name Oliver” Matteo answers, he can feel David’s smile through his t-shirt. “I like that name” He responds. 


End file.
